The Generation Curse
by dollydolphin
Summary: Carmen has to deal with her demons and when she gets them vanashed a ancestor from the past shows up and brings more demons with him. He drags Carmen into his world and things are not going to well. What will happen to Carmen? Find out.
1. Carmen Hargreaves

_**The Generation Curse** _

_Chapter 1: Carmen Hargreaves_

* * *

Carmen Hargreaves was born to an aristocratic family whose past is filled with bloodshed and poison. Each generation followed in that curse so did her parents. Both her mother and father hate her because she is the only Hargreaves to have unusual powers and how much she looked like Cain Hargreaves. Sure they both have dark brown hair that looks black and the golden green eyes but one thing stands out. Carmen has curly hair instead of strait and when possible collects dolphin knickknacks instead of poisons. Her father Earl Alexander Hargreaves would nightly hurt her but somehow those scars have healed. But her father would also have his 'way' with his ten year old daughter as well. Her mother didn't seem to mind if she got some the night after words. Lady Abigail was a piece of art or so her father said but Carmen couldn't see it. All she saw was her mother as a neglectful mother. Abigail never paid any attention to Carmen and would poke fun at her. The only one Carmen liked out of the pack of wolves that made up her family was her only uncle in America, Uncle Richard Hargreaves.

Carmen is watching TV while her parents are out for the day. The butler is tending to her needs and making sure she is fine. Her parents come home and they leave her down stairs in the TV room but Carmen is relieved that they left her down. After awhile some weird guy come barging in and captures Carmen and his flunkies holds the servants, and her parents at bay. He burns the mansion down and puts her back to the fire giving Carmen a flame scar for the rest of her life. He puts her down and looks at her.

"Carmen, I, Brakiss, shall be your husband. And you my young lady are the Great Jedi," he states.

Right then and there Uncle Richard comes up and chases him away. Richard picks Carmen up and gets her bandage. After the incident they hold a family meeting to see who would be her legal guardian and when she will get the inheritance. Looking over the will of her parents there is a loud sigh to be heard.

_Lord Alexander's and Lady Abigail's will_

_Carmen shall inherit everything once we die. Her legal guardian shall be Richard Cain Hargreaves. She is to go with him to America but take the title with her. Carmen has to go to a teacher to train her after we die. After training she is to kill the people who killed us using whatever method she deems worthy. Then she shall settle down in a new mansion in England._

The people from Brittan are upset and start to talk amongst themselves while Richard excuses him from the bickering wolves who just want the money. He goes to Carmen and he gets down to where she is sitting.

"Carmen, how would you like it if I am your legal guardian?" Richard asks.

"Uncle Richard, you know I would only go with you if my parents died," Carmen replies.

"I thought so. And you are also the new Countess of Cornwall and you have your parents' money if needed."

Carmen hugs her uncle, and they day afterwards they go to America. Once in America they go to Richard's house which is a pleasant place but no butler or servants but he didn't want them. At that point Carmen and Uncle Richard start to find a teacher to train Carmen. They have been trying for days and no one can teach Carmen the things she needs.

It is has been about two weeks since the search started and Carmen has left the searching to Richard to work on her school work. Half way done with her school work Richard comes in and sits on the couch drained of all possibilities. Right then and there a person in comes in and bows to the two of them.

"I am Jedi Master Skywalker. I heard that Brakiss attacked your family in England to get to Carmen," he states.

"Yes that is true," Richard replies. "May I ask why you are here, Master Skywalker?"

"I am here to train young Carmen. She was told by Brakiss that she is the Great Jedi and she is, sir. Her powers are limitless."

"Okay, but I have to interview you first before you get the job."

"As you wish."

Luke and Richard leave and Carmen continues on her school work. In Richard's den Luke takes a seat as Richard goes behind the desk.

"Mr. Skywalker, you must realize that Carmen is now the Countess of Cornwall."

"Yes I am aware of that and I am aware of her father's abuse on his child and her neglectful mother. She should have been sent to me once she was of age to train."

"And that would be?"

"When she was starting school, in the Great Jedi's case earlier you train het, the more likely she will not consider herself as an outcast."

"I see your point but what about her safety. Will she be safe from the guy that killed her parents?"

"I will do my best to protect while she is training but then she has to protect herself. I will not baby her even if she is a noble."

"Okay, what about her school work? I don't want her to fall behind in classes."

"My lectures are in the morning and they have all day to practice them so she can set time herself when to do it."

"Okay, that is all I have to say. And you are hired."

Richard and Luke come out of the office and go to Carmen. Since Carmen is finishing up her work they decide to leave her alone. Once she is done and packed up they talk to her.

"Carmen, Luke Skywalker will be your new teacher but you will be away from me for awhile. Okay?"

"That's fine I have to get my powers under control somehow," replies Carmen.

"Go up and pack then."

Carmen gets packed up and she leaves with Luke Skywalker.


	2. The Death of Brakiss

_**The Generation Curse** _

_Chapter 2: Brakiss's Death_

* * *

It has been seven years since Carmen's parents died and she isn't too fond that he killed them but is relieved that they are dead. She has been living with Uncle Richard in America for sometime now and the government is trying to recruit her to be their watch dog which she declines and so does her uncle. Carmen's hair has grown to her mid-back but it is still very curly. She prizes her hair and eyes. Carmen is preparing to go out for the day just to get some fresh air. 

"Uncle, I'm leaving. I won't be back until supper," she calls.

"Okay, do you have money?" Richard replies.

"Yeah"

"Okay, see you at supper then."

Carmen leaves and goes into the streets. She goes in and out of stores but nothing suits her fancy so she just keeps walking down the street. She comes to a restaurant and she decided to go in since it is almost lunch time. She orders some food and eats it. She pays the bill and leaves a tip. Once she leaves the restaurant she senses Brakiss's power level not too far from her. She sighs a heavy sigh since she knows she has to kill him sometime and return to England. She goes in his direction to see what he is up to. She doesn't want him to kill the innocent at all. She is appalled by that and wants all people who do that to end up in jail. She gets closer to Brakiss and he attacks her.

"Brakiss, when will you ever learn?" she states as she defends herself.

"As soon as I kill you," he replies.

"Brakiss, you always kill the innocent how am I going to live when I know you are harming innocent people?"

"You kill yourself then."

"I don't think so."

The battle goes of for awhile and it gets some spectators. She matches Brakiss move for move and usually over steps him when she attacks. Brakiss has been knocked down on his back and she has put her foot on Brakiss's chest looking on him sternly.

"Brakiss, do you have any last words before you die?" Carmen asks coolly.

"Yeah, I should have killed you in that fire as well. Instead of letting you live."

"Well the truth comes out of you Brakiss. Now good reddens."

She beheads Brakiss and the police come up to Carmen.

"Carmen, you are the one to kill Brakiss and he has a bounty on his head it is only fair that you get it and do with it as you wish," the captain states.

"I see and how much is this reward?"

"It is a million dollars. The governments of several countries have been after him the eldest England for killing a noble family."

"Not all people in that noble family died."

"You can't be serious you are the only survivor and the Countess of Cornwall."

"Yes I am her. And our money is already high up there but I will accept the money and I will donate it to a charity that helps orphans."

"Yes, of course but leave some for yourself."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"Of course now let's get you that check."

Carmen with the chief of police she gets the check and goes back to her uncle to tell him the good news. Once at home her Uncle greets her.

"Hi, Uncle, I need to tell you something," she states as she sets her purse down.

"What is it?" he replies.

"I killed Brakiss, today while I was out."

"You did! That is great news."

"I know. I also got the reward of a million dollars."

"What? That's insane."

"I know. Some if not all is going to an orphanage"

"Do with it what you want."

Before you go to England you give half of it to an Orphanage and the kids where thankful that you spent time with them.


End file.
